Alkeet
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Canon / Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis, "Karena, huruf I melambangkan aku dan huruf U melambangkan kamu, jadi aku meletakkan alfabet itu berdampingan agar tidak ada pembatas di antara kita, bahkan alfabet sekalipun."


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Alkeet**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans, but the idea belongs to Auriellie Evans

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Karena, huruf I melambangkan aku dan huruf U melambangkan kamu, jadi aku meletakkan alfabet itu berdampingan agar tidak ada pembatas di antara kita, bahkan alfabet sekalipun."

**Warning! Out Of Character, Typo(s), Bad Fluff, and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Asuka Connell berlari-lari kecil menuju ibunya sembari melambaikan sebuah kertas bergambar dan kalimat serta angka dengan beberapa nol di atasnya. Kertas misi. Gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat setelah berhadapan dengan Bisca dan Alzack Connell dan bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"Mama! Mama!" panggil sang gadis kecil sembari melompat-lompat dan menarik rok Bisca agar mendapatkan perhatian. Bisca menoleh dan menatapnya lembut. Wanita berambut hijau itu membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi putrinya.

"Mama! Mama! Ini apa?" tanya Asuka riang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kalimat yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Itu… err… kertas misi?" Asuka menggeleng-geleng dan kini menarik baju ayahnya dan melompat-lompat agar mendapatkan perhatian.

"Papa! Papa! Ini apa?" ulang Asuka, mengganti panggilannya sembari menunjuk beberapa kata yang menyusun kalimat di kertas tersebut. Bisca dan Alzack saling pandang heran. Bagaimanapun juga, yang dipegang putri mereka adalah kertas misi. Mereka tidak melihat ada yang salah dari jawaban yang mereka berikan.

"Asuka-chan, itu Alfabet," ujar seseorang. Keluarga Connell itu menoleh dan menemukan Lucy Heartfillia yang tengah melempar senyum.

"Apa itu Alfabet?" tanya Asuka penuh keingintahuan. Mata ungu tuanya berbinar-binar saat memandang Lucy, gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat menuju Lucy dan berdiri di depannya, memandang Lucy dengan mata bulat besar yang berkilat penasaran. Lucy tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Asuka yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi yang sangat jauh darinya, gadis itu membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi Asuka.

"Alfabet adalah sebuah sistem tulisan yang berdasarkan lambang fonem vokal dan konsonan." Bibir Asuka membentuk huruf 'o' dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Bibi Lucy harus mengajarkanku!" sorak Asuka polos, Bisca hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Alzack hanya tersenyum maklum dan tertawa kecil. Lucy mengangguk sembari tertawa dan menuntun Asuka menuju Reedus, gadis itu lalu meminta pena dan tinta. Setelah Reedus memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya, Lucy dan Asuka duduk di meja bar, dimana sudah terdapat tim Natsu, Juvia, dan Wendy yang kini menatap Lucy dan Asuka penuh keingintahuan.

"Baiklah Asuka-chan, kita mulai mencoba belajar dari tulisan, ya…" ujar Lucy lembut, Asuka mengangguk semangat, Lucy lalu menuntun jari Asuka agar menggengam pena dan menuntunnya lagi untuk menulis alfabet 'A'.

"Asuka-chan, ini adalah alfabet _A. _Alfabet _A _adalah alfabet yang paling pertama sekaligus pemimpin alfabet." Jelas Lucy singkat dan setengah bergurau, ia tidak ingin memberikan Asuka penjelasan yang panjang, ia takut Asuka akan tidak mengerti nantinya.

Asuka mengangguk dan menuliskan alfabet A berkali-kali di kertas tersebut tanpa bantuan Lucy, "Mama! Aku menulis alfabet A!" serunya bangga pada Bisca yang berdiri tak jauh dari bar, Bisca hanya terkekeh dan berjalan menuju bar. Memperhatikan putrinya yang mulai memenuhi kertas putih bersih itu dengan coretan tinta yang membentuk alfabet A tidak beraturan.

"Asuka-chan. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Asuka menyerahkan pena dengan patuh dan Lucy menuntun jari Asuka untuk membuat alfabet 'B'. Gadis itu lalu menjelaskannya lagi dengan sedikit gurauan, membuat Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, dan Bisca yang berada dalam jarak suara sang gadis Heartfillia terkekeh dan terkadang mengomentari dan membantu Lucy menjelaskan alfabet kepada Asuka Connell yang tidak henti-hetinya memandangi gadis yang lebih dewasa dengan mata ungu tua yang berbinar.

"Papa! Aku menulis nama Mama dan namaku!" sorak Asuka melompat dari kursinya dan mencari-cari sang kepala keluarga Connell dengan berlari kecil dan melambaikan kertas yang tidak dapat dibilang putih lagi.

"Mengapa nama Alzack tidak?" celetuk Mirajane yang tanpa sengaja mendengar sorakkan riang Asuka, gadis berambut putih itu menatap Asuka yang melompat-lompat di depan Alzack sembari melambaikan kertasnya semangat dengan tatapan setengah geli, Bisca tersenyum lebar.

"Asuka belum mengenal alfabet Z, setelah menulis alfabet S dia segera turun dari kursinya dan bersorak seolah tak ada hari esok," gurau Bisca, para gadis tertawa.

"Mengapa kau mengajari Asuka menulis alfabet, Lucy?" tanya Happy sembari mengangkat cakar kanannya dan tersenyum lebar, mata bulatnya berkilat penasaran.

Lucy menaikkan alis. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Lucy seadanya dan memesan minuman yang dibalas seruan Mirajane yang memanggil Lisanna dan meminta adiknya itu untuk membuatkan minuman yang dipesan Lucy.

"Kwupwikir swuatwu sawat iwa akwan tawhu." Komentar Natsu, mulutnya penuh makanan yang setengah tercerna, sebelah alisnya naik dan mata hitamnya menatap Lucy yang memainkan pena milik Reedus.

"Kurasa mengajarinya lebih dini tak apa, Natsu." Balas Lucy santai dan tersenyum manis saat Lisanna meletakkan gelas tinggi di hadapannya. Lisanna balas tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Lucy sekali sebelum melesat menuju Elfman, Evergreen, dan Bickslow yang sedang berdiskusi sesuatu yang terdengar seru.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dia mencari tahu sendiri, Lucy. Ia dapat berpetualang dan bertambah pintar." Komentar Natsu lagi setelah menelan makanannya, pemuda itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Benar, Happy?" kucing biru itu mengangguk.

Lucy merasakan darahnya naik perlahan-lahan, Natsu berkomentar lagi, dan Happy terus menyetujui apapun kalimat yang keluar dari pikiran Natsu. "Kau ini kenapa, Natsu?! Sedari tadi berkomentar tidak jelas, lagipula, aku yang mengajarkan Asuka, bukan kau!" seru Lucy hilang kesabaran.

Guild Fairy Tail hening seketika, memperhatikan Lucy yang wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Mira-san, aku akan pulang!" seru Lucy sembari meraih mantelnya dan membanting pintu guild dengan tenaga yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan sampai menutup dengan suara keras. Iris dengan berbagai warna lalu memandangi Natsu yang mematung, tidak sadar komentarnya menyinggung sang sahabat, ia hanya menyuarakan pikirannya! Bukankah baik bila kita menyuarakan pikiran kita?

"Natsu, sebaiknya kau menyusulnya." Ujar Mirajane bijak sembari tersenyum seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang sabar, "Dan minta maaf kepadanya." Tambah Bisca cepat dan menepuk pundak Natsu sekali sebelum berlalu menuju keluarganya.

Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan cemberut, "Hey! Aku tidak salah! Aku hanya berkomentar apa adanya!" ujar Natsu membela dirinya, Lisanna menghela napas sudah 2 tahun sejak ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu dan sifatnya masih belum berubah.

"Natsu, memang benar kita berhak berkomentar. Tetapi, pikirkanlah kembali kalimat yang hendak kau ucapkan sebelum mengucapkannya, jangan sampai menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Tahukah kau bahwa alfabet yang disusun menjadi kalimat memiliki kekuatan lebih daripada sihir?" tanya Lisanna sabar.

Natsu menatapnya tidak yakin. "Benarkah? Berarti selama ini aku mengucapkan sihir? Termasuk sekarang ini?" para anggota guild terjatuh dari kursi mereka saat mendengar ucapan Natsu yang salah mengartikan kata-kata Lisanna, mereka menatap Natsu dengan pandangan membunuh serta senjata sihir di tangan masing-masing.

Lisanna menghela napas lagi, ia harus sangat sabar kali ini. "Maksud Lisanna, kata-katamu bisa berdampak buruk kepada seseorang jika kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang ummm… menyinggungnya atau semacamnya." Jelas Erza, Lisanna mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau menyusul Lucy, jika tidak, Akan kuseret kau dan kuikat tubuhmu di kereta." Ancam Lisanna sembari tersenyum namun dengan aura gelap seperti milik Mirajane, membuat Elfman dan Bickslow beringsut menjauhinya.

* * *

Lucy menghembuskan napas keras-keras, berusaha menyalurkan kekesalan. Langit mulai menggelap, kehilangan sinar berwarna keemasan dari lambang dewa Apollo yang sedari tadi berada di singgasananya tanpa tergoyahkan. Awan bergerak cepat, tertiup angin kencang yang tak terkendali, mengirim suhu rendah yang dingin menusuk tulang.

Lucy merapatkan mantelnya demi menghadapi suhu musim gugur, angin bertiup lagi, mengibarkan rambut pirangnya dan juga beberapa daun berwarna kecoklatan yang telah tertarik gravitasi. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Beberapa orang berlarian, berusaha mencapai sebuah tempat bernama rumah sebelum kegelapan total menghadang.

Lucy mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri trotoar disebelah kiri sungai, "Lucy-chan! Hati-hati!" teriak seorang pelayan yang sepertinya baru kembali dari melaut jika dilihat dari arah tujuan perahunya. "Baik!" balas Lucy sembari mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Langit timur sudah gelap sepenuhnya saat Lucy sampai di depan tempat tinggalnya, lambang dewi Artemis nampak berkilauan di langit malam. Berjaya akan kemenangannya dari kegelapan diikuti pengikut setianya, sang bintang. Lucy memutar kunci pintunya dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka, rumahnya nampak gelap gulita, Lucy meraba-raba dinding dan menekan saklar lampu demi mendapat penerangan.

Lucy terkesiap saat menemukan Natsu duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan dan kamar Lucy terlihat sehabis diserang badai semalaman. "Natsu! Keluar!" perintah Lucy sembari menunjuk pintu, Natsu menatap Lucy kecewa dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya lagi yang menggengam setumpuk kertas.

"Tetapi Lucy, aku penasaran dengan nasib gadis disini. Apakah dia mati? Kau menulis banyak kalimat yang tidak kupahami." Keluh Natsu sembari melambai-lambaikan kertas berisi tulisan tangan tersebut.

Lucy menghela napas dan menaikkan nada suaranya, "Natsu! Keluar!" seru Lucy setengah frustasi, Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa kertas yang tertumpuk di meja tulis Lucy.

Darah perlahan-lahan naik kembali ke kepala Lucy, sebelum gadis itu menjerit lagi, Natsu sudah menyela. "Hey, Luce. Aku minta maaf soal yang di Guild tadi, walaupun aku belum mengerti mengapa kau mengajari Asuka yang suatu saat pasti tahu sendiri." Ujar Natsu cepat dan tanpa menoleh, samar-samar wajahnya memerah dan Natsu enggan mengakuinya. Pembantai naga api itu kemudian berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan tulisan-tulisan Lucy lagi.

Emosi sang gadis Heartfillia sedikit mereda dan hanya pasrah saat meja tulisnya diacak oleh Natsu, gadis itu tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, kau selamat kali ini, Natsu. Tetapi, lain kali kau mati." Ancam Lucy setengah bergurau kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang bergumam tentang Lucy adalah saudara kembar Erza yang tertukar dengan anak Layla dan Jude Heartfillia.

"Hey, Luce. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dapat menyusun ulang urutan alfabet?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di kertas, memandang Lucy yang sedang merapikan kertas putih polos yang berserakkan. Lucy yang sedang membereskan 'hasil kerja' Natsu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut merah muda itu heran.

Lucy terdiam sebentar, mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanan, berpikir. "Mungkin… aku akan menyusun huruf L-U-C-Y-H-E-A-R-T-F-I-L-L-I-A menjadi berdekatan. Kau sendiri? Darimana kau mendapat pertanyaan aneh seperti itu? Dan sangat jarang kau bertanya seperti itu, Natsu."

"Aku… akan meletakkan huruf E dan U berdampingan." Ujar Natsu dengan cengirannya, Lucy menaikkan alisnya. "Mengapa harus E dan U?" tanya gadis itu, melupakkan fakta bahwa kamarnya masih berantakan dan tak ada sihir yang dapat membereskan rumah dalam sekejap mata.

"Sebentar… 'Aku' dalam bahasa Inggris itu _Ei _'kan?" tanya Natsu, Lucy menatap sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

"Natsu, 'Aku' dalam bahasa inggris itu I, _Ei _adalah cara membacanya." Jelas Lucy singkat. Natsu nyengir, wajahnya sedikit memerah, malu karena salah. Lucy tertawa kecil dan kembali memunguti barang-barangnya yang tersebar di lantai.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu tentang pertanyaanmu tadi Natsu?" tanya Lucy setelah ia berhasil merapikan kertas putih polos itu dan memasukannya ke laci meja tulisnya.

Natsu melempar tubuhnya ke kasur Lucy dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan meletakkan alfabet I dan U berdampingan." Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Natsu melanjutkan.

"Karena, huruf I melambangkan aku dan huruf U melambangkan kamu, jadi aku meletakkan alfabet itu berdampingan agar tidak ada pembatas di antara kita, bahkan alfabet sekalipun."

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:_  
_

Alfabet adalah sebuah sistem tulisan yang berdasarkan lambang fonem vokal dan konsonan. Kata alfabet diambil dari bahasa Yunani, dari dua huruf pertama tulisan mereka yaitu alfa dan beta. Alfabet berbeda dengan abjad, yang biasanya tidak memiliki lambang vokal, dan berbeda dengan abugida dan aksara silabis, yang setiap hurufnya melambangkan fonem namun dalam bentuk suku kata.-Wikipedia

Senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian semua lagi, ne~ Saya kembali lagi, kali ini dengan draft lama karena saya membutuhkan banyak fluff untuk menghiasi profil saya ...

Ini adalah fanfict yang saya buat sewaktu saya masih SD, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu XD Seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan, ide fanfict ini milik aniki saya, Auriellie Evans, saya hanya punya alur sama plot-nya saja hehe XD Jadi maaf kalau masih terlalu banyak dialog daripada narasi dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Karena saya bingung mau tambahin apa untuk memperpanjang narasi ...

Anyway, selagi saya masih _rambling _sekalian saja, berhubung saya sudah lama tidak ke FFTI karena berbagai alasan (baca; Sekolah, tugas, ulangan, dan uhukmalasuhuk) saya minta rekomendasi fanfict FFTI dari reader sekalian, boleh? Oneshot, dan pairing apapun, kecuali yaoi/yuri dan crack dan rated M. Romance, friendship, apa saja, tapi kalau bisa angst muahahaha XD /dor/ Promosi fict sendiri juga boleh, kotak review saya serba guna kok(?)

Oke, itu saja author note saya kali ini, saya pamit dulu, ciao!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? Silahkan tumpahkan ke kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
